


Lord of Soleanna

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Family, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: A slice of life about the Soleanna Royal family. That's all
Relationships: Mephiles the Dark/Sonic.exe (Creepypasta)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Daddy daddy!" Her voice rang through the castle. I look up from my thoughts to see my daughter Samara jumping up and down trying to get my attention. She's only 4 years old and she is a ball of energy. Sometimes she'll run around the castle, jumping on the furniture, and breaking things that money could never afford. I don't blame her for her energy but I wish she could sit down and be calm and quiet. Like her younger brother, my son, Mephistopheles.  
"What is it sweetheart?" I asked her. She stares at me with the biggest non existent smile on her face. I was always impressed with how much my daughter looked like me. One time, Elise dressed her up as me and there was almost no difference. She really is my daughter.  
"Can I go play in the chao garden?" She asked. The kingdom has recently built a small chao garden near the castle due to the sudden increase in Chao in Soleanna. They weren't native to the country so when the townspeople saw a swarm of Chao fly into town one day, they were confused. So a small garden was made where everyone can adopt a Chao and learn how to raise it. I even have my husband Exe a chao as a birthday gift. Samara loves to play with the chao all the time. It's become a routine.  
"Where's your father?" I asked her. She points to the living room where Exe is asleep on the couch. Elise can be heard vacuuming.  
"Okay fine. But you have to stay close to Daddy okay?" I tell her. She nods and grabs my hand and pulls me away from the hall to the garden.  
"Slow down Samara. Daddy's not as fast as Dad" I tell her and she drags me outside. The garden is only a hop and a skip away but it seems like we've been walking forever. Finally we made it to the garden which was swarming with Chao. I sat down on a nearby bench as Samara ran through the field looking for our Chao. I was once again left alone with my thoughts.  
My mind went back to the day of my wedding. The townspeople were gathered around the center of Soleanna as me and my husband were at the tower as if it were an altar. Elise was our priest and she was reciting some wedding stuff. I was of course nervous because I would soon be married to this man who I loved so much. How long has it been? 7 years since we met? And 4 years since we got married? Time flies doesn't it? I wouldn't trade it for the world. Exe is my husband and I love him so much.  
I focus my attention on my daughter playing with the Chao. She was really enjoying herself. Seeing her laugh and smiled reminded me of when she was born. I did everything in my power to make her smile for the first time and when I did, the image never left my mind. My beautiful princess had blessed me with her presence once more.  
After a while, Samara walked up to me. She yawned.  
"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked.  
"Tired" She told me. I chuckled.  
"Alright let's go home now" I tell her. She nods and rubs her eyes. I picked her up and we began our journey home. I smiled as I heard her fall asleep in my arms. Isn't she the cutest?  
When we get home, Exe is awake and I could tell he was waiting for us to come home.  
"Hello darling, how was your day?" Exe said. I walked over and gave him a kiss on the lips. It's difficult to kiss him since he has a mouth and I don't but I loved doing it anyway.  
"Me and Samara went out to the garden today." I told him. He smiled.  
"I guess she's all tired after all that playing" He said. We both listened to the sound of her breathing as she slept. The castle is always so quiet when Samara is asleep. It makes me feel calm.  
"Well, I have to go put the kid to bed" I tell my husband. He smiles as he let's me pass. I made my way to Samara's room, which is a spare room that belonged to Elise's parents before they died. Exe and I put all the baby stuff in the room including all the stuff we got from the baby shower. After Mephistopheles was born, we used Samara's crib and repainted it blue for the baby. He was asleep when I entered the room, the sound of his breathing can be heard. I walk over to the small bed next to the crib that belonged to my daughter. I placed her into bed and tucked her in. I smiled.  
"Night sweetheart" I quietly say. I kiss her forehead before exiting the room, leaving my children to sleep. The next thing I knew, I was passed asleep on the couch, my husband asleep in my arms after yet another long day.


	2. Exe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exe has a talk with Elise

I wake up the next morning and my husband is holding me close to his chest as he sleeps. I love the way he smiles as he's sleeping. He's probably dreaming about me. How sweet. I love my husband a lot and I'm happy we can have moments like these. I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see my good friend Elise.   
"Hey Exe, you got a moment?" She asked me.   
"Yeah what's up?" I quietly reply so I don't wake up Mephiles.   
"Could I have a word with you? Outside?" She says, I silently nod.   
"Don't worry about Mephiles. You could fire a gun into the roof and it'll take him 10 minutes to realize" Elise said. I quietly slipped out of Mephiles' arms and went outside with Elise.   
The two of us sat outside by the cherry tree, not too far from the castle, enjoying the early morning.   
"What did you want to talk about Elise?" I asked her. She turns to me.   
"Do you ever wonder why Mephiles suddenly came back? Not even he knows why" Elise said.  
"I don't actually know," I said. She stares me directly in the eyes.   
"It's because I brought him back" Elise said. I was confused.   
"What do you mean?" I ask. She stood up.   
"I was able to bring back the flame that was a part of my family. Iblis rests inside me and Mephiles now is able to roam around if he likes. I was able to get to know him and change him into a better person. I never thought it would work until you showed up Exe. Because of you, Mephiles no longer wants to destroy the world. He wants to save it now. He always gushes about you when you're not home. And we all know how he felt after Samara and Mephistopheles was born. You really helped me out Exe. And you didn't really notice" Elise said. I was shocked. She was right. Mephiles really changed from the first time I met him. She explained everything but I want to know more.   
"Why did you want Mephiles back? Silver and the others told me he was only going to destroy the world" I ask her.   
"Because in my family, we believe in second chances. That's what my father was trying to achieve in the Solaris Project. But with the flame blown out and my father long gone, I was desperate to try what he couldn't. And that's why Mephiles is here. To prove that anyone can change" Elise said. I looked down. Her sentence made me realize that anyone CAN change. I was once a brutal villain who enslaved others but now I'm the Lord of Soleanna raising two lovely children with my husband and friends. And our knight was also once a villain as well.   
"I guess you're right Elise. Anyone can change" I tell her. She smiled knowing we came to an agreement.   
"Then let's get home. Mephiles is probably awake by now" Elise says. I stand and follow her back to the castle. Our conversation was short but I enjoyed it.   
When we got back Mephiles was awake now and was lying on the couch. He looked up and saw us.   
"Where did you go my love?" He asks me.   
"Elise and I were just chatting," Exe said. He sat up and got off the couch, making his way to me. He hugs me and I hug back.   
"Are the kids awake?" I asked him as we broke free.   
"They should be. I can go get them if you want so could make us some breakfast" Mephiles said.  
"No I'll get them. Elise is staring at me in horror anyways" I tell him. I went to get my kids from the other room as Elise and Mephiles started making something for breakfast.


End file.
